Freedom Fries
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: As the alpha male it was his duty to care for his pack. And if that meant becoming an emancipated minor, then so be it. AU. SR
1. Chapter 1

This is a light hearted drabble.

It is rated M for mature content that may be found in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Freedom Fries - Chapter 1_

* * *

He was 14 years old when he first met her. It was on a rather rainy day in the group home, the in between of the foster care system. She quietly stood before him, her brown eyes sparkling, her long damp hair braided down her back. A sweet smile graced her lips before she bowed politely. "I'm sorry to bother you but…" She started as she stepped to the side revealing a small dog eared boy. The child was soaked through, his shoulder length silver locks matted down to his face. "Does he belong to you?"

Sesshomaru looked down at his 3 year old brother who promptly ran back behind the girl. Her response was an airy giggle as he clung to her leg. "No." Sesshomaru replied coldly, as he turned his attention back to the law book that sat in his lap.

Inuyasha had given a new definition to the term 'Troublesome 3s'. Sesshomaru remembered telling the hanyou brat not to play in the rain. Of course his requests were never heeded. He had to stop himself from gritting his teeth at the sight of his soaked brother. Perhaps the girl would take the brat away into the sunset and he would never be bothered again. But alas that was probably asking for too much.

"Good, I didn't think you were 'Butt Face Maru' but you were the only one in the commons with a resemblance…" The girl said sarcastically with a grin.

An aggravated looked passed across Sesshomaru's face before he flashed a fang at the partially hidden toddler. "What did you call me Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked in a dangerously low tone.

"Butt Face Maru-chan! You never want to play, always reading books with no pictures!" Inuyasha said defiantly, his human shield giving him an unhealthy dose of confidence.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. He didn't take such from those three times his size, he'd be damned if Inuyasha got away with it. "You little ungrateful whelp…" Sesshomaru growled out as he stood up easily towering over the two before him.

"I'm Rin." The girl said stepping forward and effectively blocking Inuyasha from his view. She stuck her hand out towards him and smiled. "And you are?"

The young demon was taken aback by her rashness. Most in her place would have left the toddler to fend for himself, and yet here she was protecting Inuyasha from the cuff he had coming. It was even more strange that he found himself shaking her hand and muttering, "Sesshomaru."

"Well it is an honor Sesshomaru-sama." She said as she released his hand and began to undo her braided hair. Inuyasha tried to peak from behind her again, but Rin kept him hidden using the dark wavy curtain of hair she had released to do so. The toddler was not scot free yet. "So Sesshomaru-sama… What are you reading so intently?"

He sighed a bit. He was sure he would not finish his reading tonight or get to knock a bit of sense into his younger sibling. He lifted the book up to the girl's eyes. "It's a law book…"

"Oh, do you plan to become a lawyer Sesshomaru-sama?" The girl asked carefully taking the book from his hands. She glanced over the page he was reading, "Emancipation of minors…"

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the book back, somewhat embarrassed for reasons he didn't understand. It was only logical that he attempt to leave this god forsaken place, and it was his duty to care for his kin. After his father passed a year ago, this seemed to be the obvious solution.

His funds and inherited assets were frozen until he was 20, but he was sure that he could provide for the runt and himself until then. He just needed a way to assure the two weren't separated. He did not see himself getting adopted ever. Inuyasha on the other hand…

Rin smiled at the complex look that crossed over Sesshomaru's face. "How about I watch after Inu-chan for a while and let you get back to reading?"

"And in return?" He asked cautiously, surely no one would watch the young hanyou for nothing.

Rin paused after she picked up the small child and sat him on her hip. She ignored Inuyasha who shifted in her arms just to stick his tongue out at his older sibling. The young girl seemed to be lost in a deep thought before speaking rather lightly. "Will you let me look over your book and notes? You aren't the only one that wants to get out of here…"

Sesshomaru nodded and fought the urge to pinch his sibling but there would be time for such later. Rin smiled and took her leave as Inuyasha began to enthusiastically babble to her. Sesshomaru sat back down in his chair and looked over his notes again, completely unaware of what he had gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a light hearted drabble.

It is rated M for mature content that may be found in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Freedom Fries - Chapter 2_

* * *

He wasn't quite sure how this arrangement had so easily become the norm. Sesshomaru sighed as the door to his and Inuyasha's room opened revealing Rin with is little brother completely knocked out, clinging to her back. It had been two months since the trio had met and Inuyasha had almost immediately attached himself to Rin much to Sesshomaru's pleasure.

Now he didn't have to worry about the brat hanyou running out into the street to be kidnapped or killed simply because he didn't keep a close eye on him. In return, he allowed the girl to stare at the thirty letter words found within his law book, normally after she had put Inuyasha to bed. She tended to write them down and appear the next day with the definitions. And the two would take an hour or so and decode a few paragraphs together.

It was during these moments alone, well as alone as one could be with a snoring toddler mere feet away, that he would learn small things about her. Her full name was Tsukino Rin… like '_companion of the moon_'. She was a few months younger than him and a few weeks away from being 14. She had been to quite a few foster homes and this was her third stay at the group home. She studied ikebana in her free time and wished to one day major in biology with a minor in botany. She also had an affinity for calling him '_Sesshomaru-sama_'. He noted that more humans should follow her lead, but he wasn't sure why she did it in the first place.

"Sesshomaru-sama… can you get him? My back is a bit stiff from carrying him back from the park. I didn't think he was this tired." Without a word Sesshomaru got up and hoisted the sleeping hanyou from the back of the girl. The toddler thrashed a bit in his sleep, knocking Sesshomaru square in the jaw with his little fist.

"Poopy Head Maru…" The toddler muttered before letting out a bit of gas and stretching oddly over his brother's chest. Rin stifled a giggle as Sesshomaru barely stopped himself from tossing the brat on his bed. Rin cooed softly before tucking Inuyasha in and then turning to the now rather irate youkai.

"Where does he learn such ignorance?" Sesshomaru ground out before sitting back at his desk. "He can barely speak his native tongue and yet every day he has another juvenile insult."The young youkai's eye brow twitched in annoyance.

"We're gone 8 hours a day at least; honestly, it could be any of the kids in the daycare… And he is 3…" Rin shrugged before settling herself on the foot of Sesshomaru's bed. "I finished that page you gave me. Basically, it's a lot of crap that ends up saying that you must have a job and be able to provide for yourself without the support of the state because you have no legal guardians… I think…"

Rin passed Sesshomaru three pages of notes and one page that she had hand copied from the book. She had spent most of her lunch break in the library looking up words in the dictionary. And translating what she thought was unnecessarily obscure jargon into basic speech.

Sesshomaru carefully read through the notes occasionally referencing his own. After a few minutes he let out a sigh. "I can't do anything until I turn 15. And even then I'll only be able to file the paperwork. I'll have to wait until I am 15 and a half to have a hearing…"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to let his face connect with his desk. He planned to be one of the most powerful men of his era, such things were beneath him. A minor setback was nothing; perhaps he could steal someone's identity. Or he could start looking back through the loopholes he had translated earlier, maybe something was in there. But identity theft somehow seemed easier.

"Well that gives you basically a year to find a job that can support you…" Rin said as she precariously began to draw circles in the patterns of Sesshomaru's comforter.

"No one is going to hire a 14 year old and admit it publically." Sesshomaru responded. He closed his golden eyes and tried to think of something.

"I may know someone…" Rin muttered as she stopped her nervous hand movements.

Sesshomaru looked up at her curiously. "What?"

"I may know someone and I could put in a good word for you." Rin offered slowly. "But…"

"But…" The young taiyoukai mimicked not sure if he even wanted to finish this conversation. He hated stipulations but knew that they were all too common.

"I'll need something in return. Two things actually…" Rin took a deep breath as if waiting for confirmation to continue.

He eyed the girl suspiciously. And wondered if she would tear down the minute so called friendship they had built in the past two months. Sesshomaru found himself, once again, fighting not to slam his face into his desk. Such behavior was so unbecoming.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a light hearted drabble.

It is rated M for mature content that may be found in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Freedom Fries - Chapter 3_

* * *

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru asked actually surprised by the odd request.

"Well… yes… I mean, I don't eat much but I can cook some stuff. And I can find a job too. And honestly, I don't know if anyone should trust you with your brother when he starts going to grade school." Rin rushed out before taking a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

"Hn…" Sesshomaru muttered before leaning back in his chair.

"You're older than me, so you'll be able to push your paperwork through almost half a year prior to any attempts I can make." Rin clasped her hands together. "And as soon as I save up enough money, I can get my own place, but until then you would have a live in babysitter…"

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. It did make sense. Fill out all the girl's paperwork and when she was granted emancipation, allow her to stay wherever he and the brat found refuge until she was able to go out on her own. It was obscenely reasonable. He also supposed this was one of those things '_friends_' did. And since he didn't take the time to converse with any of his other peers, she would have to do as a friend, for now.

Also another set of eyes on the brat would be refreshing. Heck, it was refreshing now and he wasn't out on his own yet. Yes, this plan had no real downfalls his 14 year old mind concluded. He should just take the deal before she realized that she should be asking for a salary with benefits to deal with his brother.

"Fine then, I shall help you. Now who is this person you spoke of?" Sesshomaru asked still feeling as though he got the longer end of the stick in this deal.

"Um… that's kind of complicated." Rin said uneasily as she scratched the back of her head.

"Rin, I don't believe selling illegal substances can be properly taxed and used to…" Sesshomaru started before the now blushing girl interrupted.

"No, it's nothing like that… Just… just meet me at the front gate after school tomorrow." Rin said pushing herself off the bed and fleeing the room. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and shrugged before pulling out what was left of his homework. She was such a strange girl, he mused.

The next day Sesshomaru found Rin leaning against the gate waiting for him. She quickly motioned for him to follow and turned down a street. Sesshomaru caught her as she waited for a light to change. "So exactly what is it that you are trying to make me do?"

Rin smiled lightly while pushing some random strands of hair out of her face. "One of the foster homes I stayed in was located next to an art gallery. It…" Rin stopped her tale and frowned. "It wasn't a great home to be assigned to. But it worked for a while because I never was home. I was always at the gallery."

Sesshomaru watched Rin carefully as the two jogged across the intersection. He knew Rin had been in the system for a while. He was never placed in a foster home, but he had heard quite a few horror stories. Apparently, the group home was a place that many of the older children, who had spent years in the system, chose over foster care.

After a moment's pause Rin continued as they turned down another street. "Anyway, I met the owner and we kind of became friends… He's a bit eccentric but you might like him…" The duo stopped suddenly in front of a small art gallery. '_Pretty 7s Art Gallery and School_' was painted on an over head sign in electric blue.

Rin confidently took the lead and walked into the building. Almost immediately a shriek was heard. "Do mine eyes deceive me?" Came the strangely high pitched voice that seemed just a smidgen off. All Sesshomaru could do is just stare as the thing with the high pitched voice came and swooped Rin up. It turned the young girl around in a circle before enveloping her in a big hug. "Rinny-chan! I haven't seen you in months!"

"Jak-nii-chan, it's been too long. Now put me down. I've brought a friend and I am here on business." Rin said as the man like figure sat her back down on the ground. Rin smiled at it before turning back towards Sesshomaru who was now headed back out the front door. "Sesshomaru-sama, where are you going?" She asked innocently.

"To steal a homeless man's identification cards…" The young boy muttered before the girl behind him tugged on his wrist.

"No don't, I promise this'll be worth it." She said with a smile. The young boy turned around at the girl's request. He waited patiently, all the while examining the thing before him.

That thing, he concluded, was either a very manly woman or a very feminine man, though his money was on the latter. It sashayed through the gallery as Rin prattled on behind it. It casually flipped its periwinkle scarf over its shoulder and then carefully adjusted its 5 layer lavender kimono. Finally, it attempted to giggle coyly behind a far too large hand before returning his stare.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama!" It spoke his name, much to his personal displeasure. He wanted to glare at Rin, but could he blame the girl for the company she kept beyond him? Yes, yes he could. Sesshomaru carefully made it over to Rin and the thing. Both were beaming so brightly at him that his stomach automatically churned. He sensed a devious plot underfoot.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru replied not sure if he could reply any other way due to the current situation.

"How would you like to be a figure model for my nighttime classes?"


	4. Chapter 4

This is a light hearted drabble.

It is rated M for mature content that may be found in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Freedom Fries - Chapter 4_

* * *

It was a bit too quiet on the walk home. Rin walked in front of him still mad that he had called Jakotsu, his new boss, an '_it_' to his face. The effeminate '_man'_ could care less, having heard far worse comments over his lifetime from far less tolerant people. Rin on the other hand seemed appalled.

Even with his attitude, Sesshoumaru had procured a job for himself. Every Tuesday through Saturday night, Jakotsu had at least one figure drawing class. The classes lasted two hours a piece and for Sesshomaru to sit still he would get 20 dollars every class. Of course there would be no nudes because he was underage, but there would be an assortment of costumes that almost made him turn down the entire thing.

Sesshomaru drew himself from his thoughts and looked back to Rin. The girl had been stomping for three blocks. He was amused that she hadn't tired of it yet. "Rin…" Sesshomaru called as they neared the group home.

"I'll get Inu-chan; he's probably wondering why I am so late." Rin began to walk away from him before he grabbed her wrist.

"You're mad." He stated plainly. It was a fact and there was really no room for discussion.

"Yes…" Rin answered, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Why?"He asked curiously. It was not Rin that he insulted, only her effeminate friend. The man had not taken it to heart and he didn't understand why she did.

"It's not polite to call people names Sesshomaru-sama. Sometimes people can't help who they are." Rin sighed out, wondering if this was just one of the quirks in his personality that she would have to just deal with.

"This Sesshomaru does not aim to be polite." Sesshomaru replied almost spitting the un-Sesshomaru like word out of his mouth.

"Well Sesshomaru-sama, you are far more polite to me and your brother than you will ever admit out loud." And with that, she spun on her heel and went inside.

The young youkai stood in the wake of her exit a bit shocked. Him, polite? No. The girl must be hallucinating. He frowned slightly at his thoughts and made a resolution to cuff the toddler and to ignore the girl more.

Sesshomaru had made himself a promise. He was to be the most powerful man of his era. He could not afford to be polite. He had to work on being politically correct and those two things for men of great power didn't go hand in hand. That being said, he probably shouldn't have called Jakotsu and '_it'._ But men of great power never admitted their faults to the public, unless forced to by the general populace under threat of retaliation.

He found himself walking far behind Rin and following her trail to the nursery. Inuyasha practically flew at her knees to embrace them, almost throwing the young human off balance. "Rin-nee-chan where were you?" The toddler asked curiously.

"Helping your brother find a job…" Rin replied as she bent down and ruffled the boy's hair.

"No. Maru don't need a job." Inuyasha said with a stomp of his little foot completely unaware that 'Maru' was watching them from the shadows.

Rin was a bit taken aback by the hanyou's reaction. She tilted her head at him slightly before getting to his eye level. She pecked his forehead like a mother would and said softly. "He's doing it for you Inuyasha. So he can take good care of you and so you two won't have to grow up apart. Everything he does is with you in mind…"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened from his corner. Of course that wasn't the reason he wanted to become emancipated, get a job, and take over custody of his little brother. It may seem that way, but that wasn't how it was. He had an obligation, a duty, to himself to become the best. And to become the best, be couldn't be related to anything but the second best.

Inuyasha was a second thought to all his plans of world domination. But even whilst thinking these things, Rin's words had left him feeling a bit naked; even though, he would never admit it.

Inuyasha didn't agree with Rin either. He shook his silver mane before tugging on Rin's hand. "No Rin-nee-chan, Maru wants to trick you. He wants a job so he can marry you and run away. But I will marry you so Maru will lose!" The small child declared before pecking Rin on the cheek.

The teen giggled at the determination in Inuyasha's eyes. He was just too adorable. "Really Inu-chan, and where did you learn about marriage?" Inuyasha pointed to a small child still sitting inside the daycare. "Oh…" Rin said finally controlling her giggles. " I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru-sama does not want to marry me. And you and I are a bit young…"

Inuyasha pouted. "Ok… then… pinky swears you won't let Maru trick you!" The little boy held out his pinky immediately.

"I pinky swear." Rin responded trying to stop another wave of giggles from coming to the surface. She hooked his pinky with hers and shook it.

Inuyasha nodded apparently content for the time being. He then dragged Rin off muttering something about having created the "_new blue_" with his crayons.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows and stared where Rin and Inuyasha had stood mere moments before. It was then that he decided that the two of them were idiots.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a light hearted drabble.

It is rated M for mature content that may be found in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Freedom Fries - Chapter 5_

* * *

"What do you think you are doing?" Sesshomaru asked forcing himself not to yawn. It was far too early for the hanyou brat to be up. Especially on the weekend, the pair normally slept in until roused by Rin or the staff.

Inuyasha turned and blew a raspberry at his older brother. "I'm coloring. Duh…" The little boy turned back to his project after grabbing another crayon. 'Duh' had become Inuyasha's new favorite phrase much to Sesshomaru's annoyance.

Sesshomaru tried not to grit his teeth. "Why are you '_coloring'_ at stupid thirty in the morning?"

The young youkai's nights had gotten a bit longer in the past few weeks. Jakotsu was a flaming asshole who apparently thought Sesshomaru's face was perfect for female and male drawing if little tweaks were made. Every other night the two would fight over what he would dare to wear for the price he was being paid. But it was a job and he was successfully saving money so he wouldn't complain, much.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. He put his crayons down, walked over to his brother and patted him on the head. "Poor Maru, I will marry Rin-nee-chan because I will have the best birthday present."

Sesshomaru stared at the brat, shocked by his mannerisms and his words. "Birthday present?"

"Duh… Tomorrow is Rin-nee-chan's birthday." Inuyasha said with a roll of his honey colored eyes. "I made her a beautemous picture of a flower, because she likes flowers." The toddler stated firmly.

The older boy just looked at his brother, the thought made sense he supposed. He had completely forgotten. He guessed the brat was worth something in retrospect. "Beautemous is not a word runt." He replied before getting out of bed and starting the motions for getting ready to go out.

"Wait, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked knowing that it wasn't time for his older brother to be a work.

"_We_ are going to quickly buy something to go with that picture of yours…" Sesshomaru muttered while pulling a shirt over his head.

"But… Why?"

"You want her to keep it forever?" Sesshomaru asked receiving an affirming nod. "Then you have to put it in or on something so it won't get dirty."

Inuyasha nodded again before stopping and looking at Sesshomaru suspiciously. "Maru, are you trying to trick me?"

"No brat, now get ready… And why do you think I am going to marry Rin?" Sesshomaru asked curious of the three year olds logic.

"Because Miroku said if girls stay in your room late then you have to marry them. But then only sometimes… And he's four so he would know." Inuyasha said with a shake of his head.

"He would know…" Sesshomaru muttered not even bothering to clear up the misinformation. Children were stupid either way. He reached down to grab Inuyasha's hand and the two headed out into the town.

They wandered around for a while window shopping, Inuyasha constantly making stupid obvious comments. But Sesshomaru ignored him because he was a toddler and he was an idiot. After an hour of browsing, Inuyasha's attention span had all but gone and he was quite tired of rushing after his older brother's long strides.

"Maru, I'm tired…" He whined. "You walk too fast…"

"You run too slow runt… Come on…" Sesshomaru replied with a light tug. But Inuyasha wasn't having it.

"No Maru. I'm tired now." He whined again, this time flattening his ears against his head readying himself for any fight his older brother would start. He was quite surprised though when he found none.

"Fine then… Stupid brat…." Sesshomaru muttered and then lifted the smaller boy up and sat him on his shoulders. "Stop whining we have a few more places to go…"

Another thirty minutes later the two entered into a flower shop. Inuyasha had fallen asleep on Sesshomaru's shoulders and was practically drooling in his hair. Sesshomaru chose to ignore the boy for the moment calmed by the thought of shampoo. Otherwise he would have flung the half breed almost immediately.

The lady in the flower shop cooed at the sleeping Inuyasha before engaging in a hushed conversation with Sesshomaru. It only took the boy a few minutes to know this was the place he should have started his search. It just seemed obvious. And within ten minutes he was headed back to the group home, sleeping cargo on his shoulders and Rin's gift in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a light hearted drabble.

It is rated M for mature content that may be found in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Freedom Fries - Chapter 6_

* * *

"No don't open them yet…" Inuyasha whined as he pulled Rin into the kitchen. The girl had one hand covering her face as she was led through the group home by the overly excited toddler. "Okay, now sit…" The young boy demanded.

Rin followed his instructions and sat down, the smell of cream cheese wafting in the air. "Inu-chan…" She said softly while letting her nose hint her to what was going on. "What exactly did you and Sesshomaru-sama do yesterday?" The girl asked curiously with a giggle.

Shop for her present no doubt and probably find her a cake. But of course she couldn't let them know she was fully aware of this. So she simply giggled and tried to play dumb. She would have to put on a good surprise face.

"Open your eyes to see!" Inuyasha said proudly. "Happy birthday Rin-nee-chan!" He said happily clapping his hands together. Sesshomaru stepped forward with a round cake covered in sugar flowers. He quietly placed it on the table before lighting the fourteen candles that adorned it.

"I believe tradition states that you make a wish…" The older boy muttered, not really sure what to do during such situations. He was never social enough to be around when someone received a birthday cake. But just this once wouldn't hurt him, he supposed.

"Yes Rin-nee-chan! Now make a wish!" Inuyasha agreed his silver ears twitching in anticipation.

Rin smiled at them sweetly before bending over the cake. She closed her eyes for a moment before blowing out all the candles.

Sesshomaru looked at her curiously. "So what did you wish for?"

"Tradition states that I don't tell you." Rin replied with a wink. She turned to Inuyasha and gave him a big hug. "Thanks but you really didn't have to…"

Inuyasha grabbed her side returning the tight embrace. "But we love you so we did, right Maru?!" Inuyasha replied innocently. "Maru even helped me get a better present for you. And he did not try to trick me."

His older brother's face flushed just a bit. Such declarations were a bit uncouth. And this idea that Inuyasha had that Sesshomaru's life revolved around tricking him and trying to marry Rin was a bit frustrating.

Also he loved no one. He looked away and could practically feel Rin's eyes examining his expression. She wisely stayed silent about Sesshomaru's reaction and eventually turned all her attention back to the young hanyou.

"Presents later, what kind of cake is it Inu-chan?" She asked sweetly as she reached towards a candle.

"Chocolate with cream cheese icing, duh!" Inuyasha exclaimed following her hand with his eyes automatically desiring that which she was reaching for. He was a child, it would be strange if he did not want it.

Rin, without even thinking, handed him one of the candles before grabbing her own and popping the bottom of it in her mouth. Inuyasha followed suit but Rin was pretty sure he was eating the wax as well. She savored the richness of the treat for a moment before mindlessly handing Sesshomaru a candle end.

The young youkai was taken aback. He honestly was here more out of duty than anything else. He found it strange that she would offer him, of all people, such a thing. Even though he did have a sweet tooth, no one would ever deduce such. Mostly because he was Sesshomaru and sweets seemed to go against his no bull attitude.

But the strangest part of this encounter is that before he could finish his thought, he was chewing on the end of the candle. Rin giggled a bit before turning back to Inuyasha. She wasn't expecting him to take it. But stranger things had happened.

"Rin-nee-chan, look what I made you. It is a beautemous picture. I put it on this flower pot so you can keep it forever." Inuyasha handed Rin the flower pot with his picture placed in a protective plastic cover that wrapped around it.

"It is 'beautemous' Inu-chan. I'll go put it on my dresser." Rin said softly. She pecked the hanyou on the cheek before getting up from the table. "Sesshomaru-sama can you cut him a piece of cake? I'll be right back." She said before rounding the corner with her gift.

Rin took a second to clean off her dresser and place the flower pot on it. She smiled before spinning on her heel and coming face to face with Sesshomaru.

He walked forward before extending his hands towards her. In one hand there was a bag of potting soil the other fist was still closed. "Here…"

"What's this?" Rin asked a bit confused as he sat the potting soil next to her bed and grabbed her hand. He dropped something into her fist and then turned away. Rin opened her had to find five seeds. "Seeds?"

"Yes, your gift from me. I don't know what they are so you'll have to grow them. Happy birthday Rin." He said before heading out of her room. He paused for a moment before calling over his shoulder. "Oh and beautemous is not a word."


	7. Chapter 7

This is a light hearted drabble.

It is rated M for mature content that may be found in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Freedom Fries - Chapter 7_

* * *

Golden eyes stared intently at the budding flower before them. He needed something to concentrate on before he changed his mind and Rin's now month old birthday present did the trick. Sesshomaru sat quietly in Rin's room waiting for the young girl to gather up the courage to cut his hair. It was a decision he was unsure about but something he felt that had to be done.

The young youkai had, in the course of four weeks, grown quite tired of the strange interest people seemed to have with his hair. Jakotsu and one of his students Yura being the main reason he was going under the scissors. And it wasn't just at his job either, at school the rambunctious bags of hormones seemed obsessed with it, male and female alike. It was like some unknown switch had been flipped to tell the world to be obsessed with his locks.

Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he knew his long silver locks had the ability to make him look softer, more feminine. He was also aware that it was a taiyoukai tradition to keep one's hair long. He stopped himself from sighing, such traditions were non-sense and the up keep of five feet of hair was ridiculous.

"Are you sure you want me to do this Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked breaking into his musing. "I mean we could find you a barber or…"

"I've already tried three different places. No one wants to cut it." Sesshomaru replied before closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath. "I trust you so just do it."

Rin's cheeks began to glow a light pink. And she was instantly appreciative of Sesshomaru's closed eyes. It had been a while since anyone had admitted to trusting her. And Sesshomaru was not one of those people that declared such things.

"Ok then… How short did you want to go?" She asked as she began to carefully brush out his hair.

Sesshomaru felt himself relax a bit as his friend brushed and fanned out his locks. Yes, that was a good question. "To the nape of my neck…" He replied after a bit of thought. "Have you done this before?"

"Ehh… not exactly… but it can't be that hard…" Rin let out a deep breath to shake off her nervousness. This could, she supposed, end horribly. She wasn't an idiot and she knew Sesshomaru's hair was actually something he was quite proud of. She was a bit unsure what had brought about this radical rushed need for change, but then again it was Sesshomaru.

Thirty minutes later the girl had finished her assigned task. After a few moments of mentally praising her technical skills, she was left to muse on how the new style made Sesshomaru look. The way the short cut framed his face was very flattering. The roughness of it made him look a bit older and far more masculine.

"I'm finished…" Rin said proudly as she gave the young man a shake. He had dozed off during the cut.

He opened his eyes and turned to the mirror, completely ignoring the large amount of silver hair that littered Rin's bedroom floor. "Hn…"

"You don't like it?" Rin asked with a frown. She had been expecting a somewhat more enthusiastic response. Or at least something that teetered toward a positive. A 'hn…' did not cut it in her book.

"I am fond of it. And it is acceptable…" He replied before starting to clean up. Sesshomaru stopped his movement for a few seconds to look up at her. "Thank you very much Rin…"

Rin stood stunned for a moment, but before she could open her mouth to reply Inuyasha walked in dragging behind one of the friends he had made in daycare.

"Rin-nee-chan, I was looking for you. I have made a friend." Inuyasha announced to the room. He stopped when his eyes fell on his older brother. "Maru… Do you have the balding?"

"He must have the balding; you did say he was old Yash." The boy behind him replied. Sesshomaru twitched at the remark and made a mental note to cuff his younger sibling when they were alone.

The small dark haired boy walked over to Rin and smiled brightly. "I am Miroku… Yash and I are friends…" He held out his hand seemingly for a shake. Rin offered hers in return and the four year old boy placed a chaste kiss on back of her hand. "But the pleasure is all mine…"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and Rin let out a light giggle. "My why aren't you the little gentleman?" Rin cooed.

"Of course…" The little Casanova replied.

"Well Miroku-chan, this is Sesshomaru-sama, Inu-chan's big brother." Rin said motioning to Sesshomaru who had just finished cleaning up the floor. "He is not bald though, we just cut his hair…"

Sesshomaru looked down at the two runts and a part of him knew that this was not the last time he would see them paired up for mischief. "Hn…"

Miroku looked Sesshomaru up and down before turning to leave. "When you want to be romantikacized the right way, give me a call…" He called over his shoulder before taking his leave.

"No Miro, I'm gonna marry Rin-nee-chan…" Inuyasha called after his friend, trudging behind him intent on setting him straight.

Sesshomaru and Rin stood in silence for a moment. "Do you suppose all little boys are like that?" Rin asked turning to him with an amused look.

"Only if they don't wish to make it to five…"


	8. Chapter 8

This is a light hearted drabble.

It is rated M for mature content that may be found in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Freedom Fries - Chapter 8_

* * *

He wasn't sure why the subject of Rin invaded his mind as he sat in the cafeteria surrounded by teenage idiots. Their interaction in school was basically non-existent the young youkai mused. They shared no classes, no acquaintances, no similar walking routes, and he was sure that their lunches only overlapped for about fifteen minutes. But even then, he was unsure of that because he never saw her.

For all he knew, the girl could skip school every day. The only times he really saw her were when they arrived and sometimes when they left. Sesshomaru had not made a habit of walking Rin to the group home. If the two were leaving at the same time he would not ignore her, but even this occurrence was rare. And on the days Sesshomaru worked Jakotsu's first class it wasn't plausible for them to leave together.

So on this particularly cold winter day, Sesshomaru raised himself from the table he had lounged at for no more than five minutes and began a search. First, of course, was the lunchroom. But he had never seen her there and the quick scan was fruitless. The outside picnic area was snow covered and abandoned save for a few idiots wishing to fall ill and escape school.

Sesshomaru walked through the halls of the school albeit a bit aimlessly. A few girls giggled as he passed, cooing over his now three week old hair cut. As he sniffed the air in vain for Rin, he silently mused on if the cut was causing more harm than good. He had found even more unwanted attention thrown his way since the big chop. Now even some of the younger teachers paid an uncomfortable amount of attention to him.

He turned into the library mostly on instinct and was pleased to catch a whiff of Rin. He slowly made his way through the stacks and up the stairs until he rounded a shelf and found the Rin sitting with a red headed girl chatting softly.

"Rin, it can't be a tulip… It is in a bunch…" The red head sighed. "It's probably a hybrid of something…"

"There are a few species of tulips that grow in bunches… And honestly if it was a hybrid it would be even harder for me to figure out." Rin let out a sigh as she flipped through a book. "Ayame… You have to help me figure out what it is. I can't take it to the flower shop in this weather. I didn't think it would be this cold this early."

"Well maybe you should've asked when you got… it…" Ayame replied only to trail off as she took in the sight of Sesshomaru. "Well hello there…" The ookami youkai said while batting her eye lashes.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Such a response from the general populace was far too common. Perhaps he could still grow a beard and steal a homeless man's identity. But then again, he was never good at growing his facial hair.

Rin looked up at him a bit of shock registering on her face. She too was aware that they did not really interact in school. So his sudden appearance put her on edge. "Is something wrong Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked her body tensing up.

"No…" He responded not really sure why he had sought her out. He honestly didn't have a clear reason beyond boredom. He supposed making up something might work because coincidence would not have placed him where he was standing. "Do you want to go with me to the market after school? The brat's birthday is next week…"

"Oh, I didn't think you would give him anything beyond a cuff on the back of the neck…" Rin giggled before motioning to a chair. He sat down quietly and awaited her response. "But sure, you want to meet at the front gate after the bell?"

"I'll meet you at your last class we can leave together from there…"

Rin tilted her head to the side slightly. Such an offer seemed very strange but to think this was some sort of trick would put her in the same category as the almost four year old Inuyasha. So she smiled lightly and nodded before the clearing of a throat interrupted her musings. "Oh Ayame this is Sesshomaru. We live in the group home together and I babysit his younger brother a lot… Sesshomaru, Ayame…"

"Nice to meet you…" Ayame replied with a smirk.

"Hn, the same." Sesshomaru responded dryly, only barely registering that Rin hadn't introduced him as _Sesshomaru-sama_. "After school then Rin." He said before scooting the chair back and leaving the two young ladies to themselves.

"Why didn't you tell me you know him so casually? Every girl in the school would go insane if they knew." The boy crazed Ayame gushed.

"I thought that was why we really didn't hang out much during school." Rin said as she scratched her head at his appearance and disappearance.

"Of course keep your secret relationship with one of our schools top ten guys to yourself…" Ayame said dramatically.

Rin let out a giggle before turning back to her thoughts. They never really saw each other in school because there just was no reason too. She had accepted that about their odd friendship because they more than made up for it at the group home. She practically lived in his room. "But honestly he's just a friend that I help watch his kid brother."

"Ok, I believe you, but this means you must play cupid for me, yes?"

"Ehh… we'll see Ayame…"


	9. Chapter 9

This is a light hearted drabble.

It is rated M for mature content that may be found in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Freedom Fries - Chapter 9_

* * *

The staring, that was the first thing she noticed. The whispers were the second. She tried to force herself not to flee as she and Sesshomaru made their way towards the front of the school. "Maybe I should have just met you at the gate…" Rin muttered her cheeks burning red as strange eyes bore into her from every angle.

Being invisible was a skill. She was not foolish enough to think that she had mastered it. No, she still was on the receiving end of some not too pleasant cat calls. But she at least thought that she was bland enough to escape the horde eyes.

But then again, Sesshomaru had come into her classroom, grabbed her book bag and motioned for her to follow him. The question marks that flew around the classroom almost started a whirlwind. And somehow it seemed as if everyone left in the school was staring at them as they left together.

Sesshomaru held in a sigh. Perhaps her words were right. He was used to the odd amount of attention he was often given, though he thought of it as a minor annoyance. Rin on the other hand was not. Her beet red cheeks proved it. He tried to distract her with his soft reply, "Leaving together will make even more sense when we all move out. Will you be this red until we graduate?"

Just as expected the girl puffed up her cheeks and gave him an annoyed look. "I will not." She said defiantly as she stomped ahead of him and opened the door. The two walked out into the snow blanketed landscape. She felt a bit better outside of the school. The lack of students gave her the motivation to breathe. "I just don't want anyone to get the wrong idea." She said with a sigh.

"Oh Rin, no one is going to get the wrong idea!" Ayame exclaimed happily popping almost out of thin air to startle both teens.

"Ayame you nearly gave me a heart attack…" Rin muttered while her hand was placed lightly on her chest.

"Well, I just remembered that I have some errands to run in the market. And I thought to myself, 'Hey I don't get to hang out with Rin after school…' So I decided to wait for you here." Ayame tucked a piece of fire red hair behind her ear before smiling at Sesshomaru. "Is that alright with you Sesshomaru-kun?"

"Hn…" was the only reply the young youkai received. Sesshomaru felt strangely disappointed. This outing was to be the first he and Rin would have had alone since she took him to the gallery to meet Jakotsu. Some non-stress filled, lack of Inuyasha, out with a friend time was desperately needed.

And yet here was Ayame. He probably would like her more if she wasn't batting her eyelashes at him. She seemed nice enough and Rin liked her. He made a mental note to not push the red head too far as a favor to Rin. He could play nice for a little while he supposed.

"That's his way of saying yes… What did you need to do? We were actually looking for a present for Sesshomaru's little brother." Rin said as the trio began to head toward the market.

Ayame lightly jabbed Rin in the side. "You know just some errands… I can easily get them done after we find a gift. So Sesshomaru, Rin says you do a bit of modeling?"

"Yes at a gallery. She introduced me to the owner…" Sesshomaru replied wondering just what all Rin had told her friend. Maybe he should see the silver lining. This was the first time he had interacted with anyone that Rin would consider a friend. "How long have you two known each other?"

Ayame looked surprised at Sesshomaru's piqued interest. She gave him a breathtaking smile before answering. "Rin and I met in the seventh grade at the Botany Club. We were the only two to show up for the first meeting. Rin was so upset…"

"Aya-chan… don't…" Rin whispered as her ears began to burn a deep crimson.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "No please do go on…"

"Sesshomaru-sama, it is quite an embarrassing story and…" Rin tried to say but Ayame interrupted.

"Non-sense, you were a hero. Anyway Rin was so upset about the low turnout that she went out and basically recruited all of the nerd clubs and made a huge club… It was the Life, Smarts, and the Pursuit of Knowledge club. They still have it at our old school." Ayame said proudly.

"Aya-chan…" Rin whined as the trio made it to the downtown area. "He doesn't need to know I am a nerd…"

"No need… But it is still interesting." Sesshomaru replied. He did like her face when it was rose colored. "Tell me more…" Rin gave him a shocked look and a pout that screamed betrayal.

Ayame smiled extremely pleased that she was getting Sesshomaru's attention. "Well…"


	10. Chapter 10

This is a light hearted drabble.

It is rated M for mature content that may be found in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Freedom Fries - Chapter 10_

* * *

walked back over to Rin and Sesshomaru with a light frown. After the trio had made it to the market, they had browsed around for nearly an hour. Sesshomaru couldn't seem to find something he was willing to give his younger sibling. And Ayame couldn't seem to stop telling embarrassing stories about Rin. They had stopped for hot chocolate and a break in a coffee house, when Ayame stepped away for a phone call.

The pale pink cell phone was held limply in the red head's hand. She let out a sigh before her emerald irises became apologetic. "I'm so sorry guys but I have to get home… I have no idea why, but my dad won't take no for an answer."

Rin smiled lightly. She was partially happy no more tales of her youth would be told. But she was a bit disappointed, even with the odd anecdotes, they were still enjoying themselves. Probably more than she originally thought when Ayame had decided to tag along.

She got up from where she was sitting with Sesshomaru and hugged her friend. "We'll see you tomorrow then. You know your dad hates waiting."

Rin had met Ayame's dad a handful of times. They were an old money family, but he did not want his daughter to grow up not knowing the value of a dollar. So if you didn't really know Ayame you wouldn't have a reason to think that she was rich. Her father insisted that she ride public transportation, get an after school job when she was older, and participate in school clubs and activities. He was very firm about his wants for her and his desire for her to be a well rounded and adjusted individual.

Sesshomaru drew his gaze from the window he had been staring out of back toward his two companions. "She's enthused that you can tell no more tales." Sesshomaru muttered before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

He did love when he was able to read people. And at that moment, Rin was an open book with large print and a complimentary magnifying glass. Her blush did something to him that he did not really understand. But the feeling could easily be described as pleasant. He made a mental note to tease her more, most probably when no one was around to note this odd quirk in his personality.

Rin glared at him as her cheeks once again began to glow red. "I am not." Rin replied.

"Sure you aren't Rin-chan…" Ayame replied with a roll of her eyes. Her phone angrily vibrated again and she cast it a look of disdain. "Promise to show me whatever you get him?" Ayame said before picking up her book bag. Rin nodded. "Well then, I really enjoyed this. Maybe we can do it again." She said before winking at Sesshomaru. They quietly said their goodbyes before the young ookami youkai left the small coffee house.

"So… What are the chances that you'll forget everything you've heard today?" Rin asked before seating herself across from Sesshomaru. She lightly tapped her fingertips on her warm cup.

"None at all." The young youkai replied before emptying his cup.

"That's what I thought…" Rin sighed and hung her head in shame for a few moments. She then finished her drink and stood up suddenly. "Well come on then, we still have to find Inu-chan something…"

Sesshomaru followed her outside before speaking. "I have to get to the gallery soon."

Rin stopped for a moment to look at the darkening sky. "Yeah, it is getting late… Jak-nii-chan probably wishes you had a cell phone…" Rin said with a giggle.

He stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the comment, not even bothering to mention that the older man had offered to get him one. Sesshomaru had begun to do more in the gallery than just sit and be drawn. Sesshomaru would clean the brushes and wash the aprons. He would organize the mess that the students left behind and other little things so that he didn't feel too guilty about his salary.

"We'll try again tomorrow. I'll walk you from class." Sesshomaru replied as the two turned towards the group home.

"Are you sure you don't want to meet at the gate?" The gate was a safe spot; it was not surveyed as harshly as the halls.

"Positive. It's too cold for either one of us to be standing outside waiting for the other." Sesshomaru replied mentally praising himself for the response that had no logical fallacies.

That was an argument that Rin could not rebut. The winter had eaten up the end of autumn, and the air was overly chilled. "Alright then, I'll see you when you get home." Rin said as she made a turn. She was a bit surprised to find Sesshomaru still beside her. "I thought you were going to work?"

"I am… But it is getting dark, so I'll go after I walk you home." The young youkai replied.

And it was at that moment that Rin's cheeks began to burn again. But it was the first time that day that she had no idea why.


	11. Chapter 11

This is a light hearted drabble.

It is rated M for mature content that may be found in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Freedom Fries - Chapter 11_

* * *

"Inu-chan… Stay still…" Rin groaned out. The little hanyou had been shifty ever since Rin had decided to wash his hair. The two were in the public bath. Being that it was a bit later than normal only a handful of women were there. Most were giggling as Rin tried to capture Inuyasha to give his mane a good washing.

After Ayame had decided to throw all of Rin's secrets into Sesshomaru's face, Rin decided she needed a nice soak. Of course, she was not going to leave Inuyasha in the group home's day care until Sesshomaru got off, so she picked up the boy and some supplies and the two headed off. A four minute walk and two blocks later they were at the bath.

Of course Inuyasha thought the bath was a great idea. Until he realized that before 'swimming' in the hot springs he would actually have to bathe. His want to cannon ball did not override his fear of taking too many baths. Apparently one of the children in day care told him that if he washed too much he would be erased, forever.

"No Rin-nee-chan! I don't want to be erased!" The hanyou cried his silver ears falling flat on his head before big juicy tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Oh no Inu-chan, don't cry…" Rin cooed wondering how she ever fathomed that this idea would be relaxing. She scooped the small child up and bounced him against her toweled form, trying her best to soothe him. But the three year old wasn't having it and he began to cry loudly.

Rin was just about to hastily wash her hair out so they could leave when a young woman in her late twenties walked towards them. She was in a robe rather than a towel and she had seemingly just left the springs. A small girl in a matching robe clung to her leg as she approached.

"There there little man, why are you crying? Your onee-chan is doing a good job trying to calm you down." The woman cooed as she gently ruffled Inuyasha's hair.

The little boy sniffled and let out a hiccup before replying softly. "Rin-onee-chan wants me to wash so I can be erased…" He let out another hiccup before wiping his nose on the back of his arm.

"What are you talking about Inu-chan?" Rin asked still confused as to how she got from relaxing bath to crying toddler.

"Miroku said if you wash too much you'll be erased! Maru-chan tricked you and now you want to erase me!" Inuyasha replied before he got ready to cry again. Rin was in shock, her mouth literally dropped as she stared at the toddler in her arms.

"Oh no…" The woman said covering her mouth to hold back a giggle. "Do you really think your one-chan would try to erase you?" She looked into Inuyasha's eyes and the little boy truthfully shook his head. "She loves you; see how she tries to soothe you while you cry. And she brought you to the bath house to enjoy it with her. Why she is as good to you as any okaa-san would be."

Rin's cheeks burned a bit at the praise she received. She just did what came naturally. Inuyasha was her charge, she supposed. Much like Sesshomaru, she had begun to plan around the small child. She tried to keep him on a schedule and come home around the same time. She would work with him on anything he learned that day. They would 'read' together and then she would let him lose for about half an hour before tucking him in.

She did love him like she would a little brother. But to be compared to a mother, that was a set of skills she did not think she possessed. And yet it was an honor to be called such by one who was. Rin bowed her head gratefully before muttering a quick, "Thank you", to the stranger.

Inuyasha looked at the woman and then at Rin. After completing this action a few times over he hugged Rin around the neck quickly before wiggling out of her grasp. He stopped in front of her and bowed awkwardly, "I am sorry, Rin-nee-chan. I will be more good and not be erased."

Rin's mind finally caught up to the situation and she smiled at him. "Thank you Inu-chan, but you are very good to begin with. I would never ever erase you…"She patted him on the head before turning her full attention to the smiling woman in front of her. "Tsukino Rin… I apologize if we caused a ruckus. This is my first time taking him to the bath…" She said with another bow.

"Higurashi Midori… It's quite alright dear. My daughter wasn't thrilled the first time she came here either. Isn't that right Kagome?" The two women looked down just in time to see Inuyasha trying to run away from a young Kagome.

During this whole ordeal, all the little three year old girl could think about were the silver ears. They moved with his expressions and looked even softer than his hair. And so when her mother and the other girl had begun a real conversation she snuck up behind the boy and grabbed the object of her affection. Of course he was unappreciative of this gesture but she was too young to care.

"He has the ears of the puppy!" The little girl squealed as she gave chase.

"No not my ears!" Inuyasha yelled as he clambered to the top of a stool and watched as Kagome tried to no avail to follow him.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she scooped up her daughter. "Ah Kagome, it's getting late you can play with your friend another time yes?" Kagome pouted but nodded as Inuyasha stayed put his hair bristling upwards like he was a feline. "We normally come on Wednesday's around this time, would love to have you join us. But I have to get home soon before my poor husband and his father die from hunger."

"Of course…" Rin said with a smile before watching the two depart. She turned on her heel to find Inuyasha's attention on a bottle of shampoo she had brought. He sniffed at it suspiciously before pouring some in his hand and attempting to taste it.

Rin playfully swatted his hand away from his mouth. She picked up the bottle a smiled, so much for relaxing. "Come on Inu-chan, let's get you clean before Sesshomaru-sama gets home, ne?"


	12. Chapter 12

This is a light hearted drabble.

It is rated M for mature content that may be found in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Freedom Fries - Chapter 12_

* * *

Rin sat quietly on the library table speaking to Sesshomaru in hushed tones about their shopping plans for the evening. The older boy was leaned comfortably against a book shelf with his arms crossed. For the past week, it had been hard to coordinate their schedules after school, so they hadn't had a chance to find Inuyasha a birthday gift. And the little hanyou was two days away from completing his spell of the troublesome threes.

Sesshomaru had made a new habit of coming to the library during his lunch. It was the only time the two had alone in the past week and for some reason he was overly grateful for it.

He was trying to decide if he would skip work or not. Rin was, of course, trying to talk him out of it. They were so engrossed in their conversation that neither realized the presence of Ayame until the ookami practically slammed her books on the table.

"Aya-chan?" Rin started cautiously. She had not seen her friend since their last shopping trip. They had spoken briefly on the phone and Ayame had mentioned being swept along with her father on a business trip. Rin had assumed she was still on a working vacation, she was wrong.

"Oh my god Rin, he is such an idiot! To think… To even… Urrgh!" Ayame exploded.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the young red head and tried to decide if this was something he wanted to sit through. Eventually, the sure promise of amusement held him to his place. He would not admit it out loud, but he was always down for a good show.

"Aya-chan… calm down and be a little quieter or we will get kicked out…" Rin responded putting her hands up in a defensive position while looking frantically around for the librarian.

"I know but…" The red head forced out through clinched teeth. She forced herself to take a deep breath before plopping down in a chair across from Rin. "My father is a chauvinistic pig." Ayame finally said after a moment of tense silence.

Sesshomaru moved casually over to sit next to Rin so that if need be he could join in what was sure to be an interesting conversation. He pushed Rin's book bag back and leaned next to her sitting form. She turned to him for only a moment and tilted her head to the side. Her response was a shrug. And she decided to ignore his behavior.

"Ok… What exactly has he…" Rin started before she was interrupted by a deep voice.

"Hey mutt, what are you doing with my fiancée?" The trio looked up to find a black haired, blue eyed, ookami youkai glaring daggers at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked automatically at Rin, since he was sitting extremely close to her, a slight bit of confusion dancing upon his features. "Your what?"

"I'm what?" Rin countered back equally confused.

"You're not!"Ayame declared loudly. A loud 'shush' was made after she spoke but she was fuming. "Kouga, you and my father can't just sit around and decide my life for me. I am not going to marry you. I can't believe that you moved here for this stupidity!" Ayame growled out as she poked Kouga in the chest angrily.

"Woman this is just how it is…" The young man started with a disinterested shrug. He apparently had no qualms with his fate.

"You idiot, I'll kill you and him!" Ayame growled out as her claws began to grow.

"Aya-chan calm down." Rin whispered harshly placing herself in between the two. "Please, this fight isn't worth it right now. Especially not here…" The young girl pleaded.

"Listen to your friend; she seems to have a bit of sense. There is no use fighting this… besides it is only natural for us to wed. I mean who else were you going to marry? The mutt?" Kouga said jabbing his thumb in Sesshomaru's direction.

There was a moment of tense silence as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the inquiry. If this went the way it felt like it was going, he probably should have grabbed Rin and headed for the hills the moment the annoying ookami youkai had appeared. Sesshomaru let out a sigh and shook his head. But before he could deny interest in Ayame, the girl spoke first.

"Yes." Ayame said simply passion burning behind her eyes. "Sesshomaru and I are dating and it might lead to something more so I can't afford to be engaged to you!"

The collective chorus of "What?!" from Sesshomaru, Rin and Kouga was quickly interrupted.

"That's it. Miss Tsukino I normally have no qualms with you and your friends spending lunch in here but you are far too loud today. Now leave and maybe tomorrow you'll be able to keep your voices down." The librarian scolded after rounding the corner of the stacks.

"Lunch is over for us anyway. Come on Rin." Ayame said forcefully grabbing her shocked friend's hand and dragging her away from Sesshomaru and Kouga.

Ayame effectively broke the odd stare that Sesshomaru and Rin had been locked in. The last thing Rin saw before being dragged through the library doors was Kouga pulling his arm back to punch a dumbfounded Sesshomaru.


	13. Chapter 13

This is a light hearted drabble.

It is rated M for mature content that may be found in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Freedom Fries - Chapter 13_

* * *

Had Sesshomaru been out of it for one extra second he would have eaten the wolf's fist. The mere instant the door closed forcing Rin out of his sight line he immediately became aware of the impending threat and neutralized it. He dodged a bit too smoothly for a confused teen and side stepped Kouga.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sesshomaru growled out, thankful that the librarian had already taken her leave. If she had seen what had almost happened he could have possibly been expelled. And that was something he could not afford so close to his fifteenth birthday. His record needed to be spotless before he had his day in court.

"What does it look like? You stole my fiancée and I am gonna win her back. Bare your fangs mutt." The perturbed teen said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not fighting you for her."

"Oh so you think she's not good enough for you?" Kouga growled out."This is exactly why decisions have to be made for her."

"Look, I'm not sure what madness Ayame is trying to drag me into but I assure you we are not together. She just said it to get you upset." Sesshomaru said. "Apparently it worked?"

"What you talking about mutt?" Kouga said momentarily relaxing his body.

"Ayame and I are not together. She just happens to be a friend of my Rin." Sesshomaru sighed out. Why couldn't he just have one day, one day without a migraine? If he didn't get it from school or work, Inuyasha made sure he got it at home.

"Who, that other girl? She's your Rin, what is she your pack mate?" Kouga asked, his interest a bit piqued.

Sesshomaru stopped he had not noticed the claim he had placed on her. He had misspoken out of shear frustration and now his words had damned him. He quickly tried to remedy his mistake. "No, she is simply Rin, a friend. Neither of us can afford much drama right now so if you could control your alpha bitch…" Sesshomaru replied.

He knew ookami took quite a bit of pride in their packs and the hierarchy within. His own pack consisted only of himself, Inuyasha, and though he would never admit it out loud, Rin. They were who he protected, they were his family.

He was sure that the young ookami before him had a pack that was much larger than his own. But Sesshomaru didn't care. He didn't need unnecessary drama and neither did those he counted as his charges. Calling Ayame by her would be title to her supposed future mate was a sign of respect that Sesshomaru would allot if it gave him momentary peace. Even if it caused him a minor pride annoyance.

Kouga smirked instinctively picking up on the sign. "You might be all right mutt. Let's start again. I'm Kouga." He said while extending his arm.

"Sesshomaru." The taiyoukai responded shaking Kouga's offered hand. His pride still ate at him. He did not need any more friends or acquaintances, just look what his toleration of Rin had gotten him. A Jakotsu and an Ayame and then Ayame had brought forth this idiot. The migraine was steadily becoming stronger.

"Well after all that, this might be a bit much to ask but, I have no idea where my next class is and since Ayame has ran off somewhere…" Kouga said scratching the back of his head.

"Schedule." Sesshomaru said attempting to hide his annoyance. He looked at the paper for a moment before nodding and setting off. After a minute or two of walking, they came to Kouga's class. "Here."

"Not much of a talker, huh buddy?"

"Hn…" Was the only response Kouga received.

"Well then, if we don't have any classes together I'll see you in the library for lunch tomorrow." Kouga said before turning on his heel to enter the room.

Sesshomaru's face almost dropped. And as he made his way to his next class he was left to quietly ponder how he had come to be surrounded by idiots.


End file.
